


Paper Trail

by Keikokin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has something he wants to talk about and tries to snag Jim's attention.  This was previously posted 04/08/05 at my archive and elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Key Words: Established Relationship, Fluff  
> Proofreader: Nefernat  
> Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects from The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. All stories are written with the love of the show in mind. No copyright infringement is intended

Jim was so glad to enter the loft. It had been a long, trying day. But then again what was new? He smiled seeing Blair in the kitchen. Somehow seeing his lover could just erase his demons of the day that easy and allow him to tuck the past away. 

“Hey Chief,” Jim called out hanging up his leather coat and making his way to the kitchen. 

“It’s about time Simon let you go home,” Blair replied smiling back at the detective. 

“Yeah, well you know what a zoo it becomes during the full moon,” Jim wrapped his arms around Blair’s waist pressing his chest to the smaller man’s back. 

“I’ll never finish dinner if you keep that up Jim,” Blair grinned as Jim nuzzled his neck, suckling lightly in proven tender spots. 

“Smells good what is it?” Jim asked letting his sense of smell loose to pick up an exotic spice. 

“Paprikash, that odd spice you smell is Hungarian Paprika,” Blair notified him. “Why don’t you sit down and read the paper?” 

“Good idea Chief,” Jim kissed Blair gently on the cheek before grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch. He immediately noticed that Blair had been reading the papers before him. 

Curiously he picked up the top paper and read the articles the paper was folded to. There was one on a local hero, gay weddings in Massachusetts and another on Mt. St. Helens. Jim grinned. Knowing Blair he must have been reading the one on the volcano. 

“Do you need any help?” Jim asked over his shoulder smelling bread baking. 

“Yeah, grab the mitts and save my rolls would ya?” Blair asked starting to race around the kitchen. Jim obligingly took out the rolls then goosed Blair who jumped and almost spilled the green beans. Deciding he should run for it when Blair tossed a bun at his head he made his way back out to the couch. 

Picking up another folded paper he glanced at the articles. There were stories on a hit and run accident, the state of the Vatican today and …another article on gay marriage. Was this a coincidence? Two papers folded to gay marriage articles. Was Blair curious or was he hinting or maybe even researching? 

Looking over at Blair he tuned in his hearing and picked up an elevated heartbeat. But it could have been from just running around the kitchen and not that he knew what Jim might be thinking? Right? With a frown, Jim picked up the last paper. He was surprised to see it was Canadian. This time Jim’s eyes picked out the article on U.S. gay citizens getting married in Canada right away. 

Jim put the paper down and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his hands pressed his fingertips to his lips to think. Obviously Blair wanted him to see these papers. They had never talked about getting married. Hell being a cop and being gay was dangerous enough but being married too? 

It did explain how Blair had been acting of late though. Jim had been as loving as he could, trying to reassure Blair that they would be together, he wouldn’t throw him out of the loft and they were together for the long haul. Sure Blair tried to smile for him, yet Jim was always left wondering if Blair BELIEVED him. 

“Hey man, dinner!” Blair called out and Jim noticed the nervous edge to it. He stood up and grabbed another beer and the rolls before sitting down at the table. Jim tore into dinner and kept thinking. Did Blair expect him to propose? Was he hinting he would propose? Would Blair be willing to keep a marriage secret? Wasn’t it hard enough to keep their current relationship under wraps?

Jim looked up at Blair who was eating nervously looking upset. He reached over and covered Blair’s strong hand with his own. “So when did you start to think about marriage?” 

Blair laughed nervously. “Marriage? Who said anything about marriage man?” 

Jim just looked at Blair in that way he had to make criminals confess. It usually took Blair ten seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,…

“Look it was just a thought you know? Dumb right? Look, forget it okay?” Blair pushed around the food on his plate. 

“Chief, it’s not dumb.” Jim squeezed Blair’s hand and was rewarded with Blair’s eyes looking into his own, blue on blue. 

“You…you mean it man?” Blair asked softly squeezing back the hand that held his own. 

“Yes, I do mean it. I just wonder if you have thought it through. I mean we can’t exactly go around with wedding rings down at the station Blair.” 

Blair stood up and walked over to the sink bracing himself against it. Jim walked over to him and held him from behind. Blair turned in his arms and held Jim, resting his head under the taller mans chin. “I love you Jim.”

“There was never a doubt in my mind Chief. You know I feel the same about you right?” Jim held Blair tightly, this was making him uneasy. He never was good with talking about feelings. Sensing this was one of those times Blair needed to hear it he lifted up the other man’s chin with his finger and looked him in the eyes. “I love you Blair.” 

The smile that Blair gave him could have powered the city for a month. Blair leaned up and kissed Jim gently then looked him in the eyes. “Thanks. But I just…I mean it would mean so damn much to me to be able to SEE it. Right there,” Blair pulled his hand away from Jim and wiggled a finger meaningfully. “I mean if I was a woman, face it, we would have been married YEARS ago man.”

“Personally, I’m grateful that you aren’t. So you want a visible reminder of us, is that what this is all about? I’ll tell you right now Blair I’m not wearing some rainbow ring into work!” Jim winced realizing the tone he took with that last sentence. 

Blair wiggled his way out of Jim’s grasp and marched off to his room and slammed the door shut. Jim groaned. He rubbed what little hair he had left on his head, walked over to Blair’s door and braced himself against the door jamb. “Talk to me Blair. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” 

“NO YOU JUST AREN’T WILLING TO COME OUT FOR ME PERIOD!” Blair yelled. Jim banged his head against the door jamb. 

“Come on Blair, we’ve been over this. If I come out of the closet it could cost me my job. Hell, it could be dangerous!” Jim was tired of this discussion. It was one they’d had far too many times. 

“I TOLD YOU MAN, JUST OUR FRIENDS. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK?” Jim sighed.

“No, it’s not. Fine, who do you want to tell?” Jim turned leaning one shoulder against the door jamb. Blair opened the door and Jim was surprised to see Blair’s eyes were red with tears. 

“You mean it, your not just pulling my leg?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“I mean it. But we,” Blair jumped into Jim’s arms interrupting his train of thought.

“I’ve got a list already made out! My mom, your brother…” and Blair was off and running. Jim grinned then remembered about the gay wedding articles. 

“Whoa there Chief, take it easy. Is this a coming out, we’re married party or a coming out we’re getting married party?” Jim tilted his head to one side waiting for the answer only to be blinded by another patented Blair beam of sunshine smile.

“OH wow! Really? You aren’t just saying this to make me happy cause that would really suck. I want you to be happy too not just looking back in a couple of years all upset thinking I forced you into it…” Jim knowing the signs of a nervous rant all too well grabbed his anthropologist firmly and kissed him senseless. When he felt Blair melt in his arms he ended the kiss by nibbling down his neck. 

“Really,” Jim whispered into Blair’s ear while gently caressing the curly hair he loved so much. “How about a coming out we’re getting married party in case any of them want to come with us to Canada?” 

Blair shot out of Jim’s arms and bounced back his eyes alight with happiness, ”Hold that thought man! Go sit down on the couch!” He dashed into his bedroom and Jim could hear him opening and closing a drawer. Blair came out a moment later with a small box and a large nervous smile. Jim smiled as Blair went down on one knee in front of him. 

“Jim, I love you so damn much. Please say you’ll marry me?” Blair opened the box to reveal two white gold bands, plain, simple and perfect. 

“Blair,” Jim choked. With smiling, shining eyes of understanding Blair slid the larger of the two rings onto Jim’s hand. Starring down at the ring Jim almost zoned out watching the light catch in the band.   
Blair then pulled out a small leather pouch with a leather string in it. “I, uh, thought when we’re at work you could put it in the pouch and maybe wear it around your neck?” 

He looked into the eyes of the man he loved and nodded, making Blair the happiest man in Cascade, Washington. The party and wedding could wait, they would celebrate together first, just the two of them, as it had always been a Sentinel and his Guide.


End file.
